


Arc Three Predictions (Post Poison Jungle)

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wings of Fire arc three prophecy theories, feel free to just ignore this and move on with your day, because honestly, I don't even know anymore.Spoilers for book 13, maybe, sorta, yes, there are some, either read it or don't, I can only claim dibs on the 'I-Told-You-So' part.





	Arc Three Predictions (Post Poison Jungle)

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts regarding The Lost Continent Prophecy.  
Also, I just realized: Turtle and Tsunami flew/swam west to get to Pantala, not east like I've been thinking.

_ **Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire** _  
_ ** To the land across the sea** _  
_ ** Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying** _  
_ ** And no one can ever be free** _

_ **A secret lurks inside their eggs.** _  
_ ** A secret hides within their book.** _  
_ ** A secret buried far below** _  
_ ** May save those brave enough to look.** _

_ **Open your hearts, your minds, your wings** _  
_ ** To the dragons who flee from the Hive.** _  
_ ** Face a great evil with talons united** _  
_ ** Or none of the tribes will survive.** _

**Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire**  
** To the land across the sea**

Turtle and Tsunami travel to the Lost Continent  
Incomplete: SeaWings don’t have fire; only NightWings, MudWings, and SandWings do.  
Potential future visitors: Luna, Moon, Qibli, Sora?

**Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying**  
** And no one can ever be free**

Dragons are poisoned by the Evil Plant and are dying because of it.  
They can’t be free because it controls them.

**A secret lurks inside their eggs.**  
** A secret hides within their book.**

Cricket discovered the secret in the eggs, and the secret in the book isn’t complete, because Moon stressed that point. It’s three parts. The first secret is that the prophecies died out a thousand years ago, the second has to do with Clearsights final written words; Protect the trees. They’re important. Part three; the book has a map hidden inside the cover. DON’T COPY IT HAZEL!! GAHHHHH!!!!

**A secret buried far below**  
** May save those brave enough to look.**

Does the secret have to do with the sinkhole that is in the middle of the savannah???  
Theories: Secret tribe? Scavengers? Plant?

**Open your hearts, your minds, your wings**  
** To the dragons who flee from the Hive.**

Open your hearts; Be accepting  
Open your minds; Plantspeak? Moon’s telepathy? Dream visitor?

**Face a great evil with talons united**  
** Or none of the tribes will survive.**

The LeafWings are separated into the SapWings and PoisonWings, the HiveWings (Other than old ones such as Lady Scarab, and ones who escaped; Cricket and Bumblebee) are under mind control, and the SilkWings are treated as inferior.  
None of the tribes will survive might include the Forgotten Kingdoms. It has been proven that dragons other than SeaWings can make the journey across (Clearsight, and before her, the BeetleWings and LeafWings.) so it’s possible they could be affected to, save perhaps the Ice Kingdom, the Kingdom of Sand, and the Sea Kingdom, due to their climates. And the ice wall. Ooooh that's an intressting idea. Also, good point Snowfall. At least Darkstalkers protection spell was a dome thingy.

OTHER THINGS:

QUEEN GLACIER KNEW ABOUT JEROBA!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!  
JEROBA WANTED TO BE NORMAL. COOL. I LIKE HER. SORTA TURTLE-ISH  
WILLOW AND SUNDEW!!! SO CUTE AND AMAZING!!! ADORABLE!!! AND I CALLED IT!!!  
HAZEL WHAT IN THE THREE MOONS ARE YOU THINKING!!! JUST RUN DAMN IT!!! LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!!! DO YOU HAVE NO COMMON SENSE???


End file.
